Quan Chi
'|align=center}} Quan Chi is a fictional character in the he Mortal Kombat series. He made his debut in ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 4. About Quan Chi Quan Chi became the most powerful sorcerer and necromancer in the Netherrealm and a primary villain in the Mortal Kombat series. Quan Chi combines both cunning and brute force in his neverending plots to overtake not only Earthrealm, but all of reality. He is an opportunist and will ally himself with anyone who can help him further his own goals. He is notable in particular for his ruthlessness and pragmatism. His manipulative and deceptive nature has earned him many enemies, including Sub-Zero and Scorpion, the latter whose entire family and clan he destroyed. Appearance Quan Chi appears as a fairly well built adult with red eyes. Among his distinct features is his completely white skin. Whether or not he has painted himself or was naturally born with this is unknown. He is also completely bald, devoid of any hair on his head or face. There also appears to be a chakra on his forehead. In his first appearance, he wore a heavy green uniform with spike-studded black armor. During his escape from Scorpion in the Netherrealm, he has discarded some of his clothing, leaving him with half a portion of his armor and new black gloves, his torso bare otherwise. He later magically carves the inscriptions of the Dragon King's army on his body. On his belt he now bears the authentic Shinnok's Amulet. Storyline Details of Quan Chi's past are unknown, except that he was once an Oni from the Netherrealm, who transformed when he learned sorcery. He became a free roaming sorcerer, capable of travelling between realms without detection by the Elder Gods or local deities. He has spent time amassing great magical abilities from many worlds. While travelling in the Netherealm, Quan Chi came upon Shinnok, who was under torment from the realm's then-ruler, Lucifer. In exchange for power, and a place at Shinnok's side, he assisted the fallen Elder God in overthrowing his tormentor and helping him ascend to become the new ruler of the Netherealm. Their victory achieved, Shinnok honored his word and imbued Quan Chi with incredible power, making him arch-sorcerer of the Netherealm. When Shang Tsung took possession of the Great Kung Lao's soul after his defeat at the hands of Goro, he learned the location of Shinnok's long lost amulet. Tsung later traded this information with Quan Chi. In return, Quan Chi would help to revive Sindel and enable Shao Kahn to take control of Earthrealm at a later date. Although Shao Kahn's invasion failed, it gave Quan Chi the opportunity to make his move. Shortly after receiving this information, the sorcerer proposed a deal with the Lin Kuei, he would destroy their rival clan, the Shirai Ryu, in exchange for the assistance of one of their warriors. Quan Chi convinced the elder Sub-Zero to retrieve the amulet for him. Sub-Zero did so (and killed Hanzo Hasashi in cold blood in the process), unaware of Quan Chi's motives. Once the Lin Kuei warrior acquired the amulet, Quan Chi claimed it, and explained its origins before leaving to give the amulet back to Shinnok. Unknown to the fallen Elder God, however, Quan Chi had replaced the amulet with a useless imitation, and kept the real one for himself. Shortly afterwards, Sub-Zero, who had been ordered to reclaim the amulet by Raiden, confronted Quan Chi, and defeated him temporarily with assistance from Sareena. Quan Chi would spend the following years assisting Shinnok in preparation for his forthcoming assault, as well leading the unholy cult of the Brotherhood of Shadows. The invasion of mortal realms would occur during the time of Mortal Kombat Gold. Believing he would need a powerful warrior to defeat the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero (who had since been destroyed by Scorpion), Quan Chi informed the ninja spectre that this younger Sub-Zero had killed his family and clan, and allowed him access to the outer realms once again. Scorpion's rage enabled him to defeat the Lin Kuei warrior, but as he prepared to finish his enemy, Quan Chi appeared and revealed that he was the actual murderer. Enraged, Scorpion grabbed him as the sorcerer made a move to send the ninja to the Netherealm, and the both of them were sent back down to the depths. In the Netherealm, Quan Chi was tortured by Scorpion until the Oni Drahmin and Moloch found them. The Oni protected Quan Chi from Scorpion, and in return, Quan Chi promised to bring them back with him when he eventually escaped the Netherealm. Upon discovering a portal that led to Outworld, he fled without them, leaving them determined to destroy him. The portal led Quan Chi to the tomb containing the mummified remains of the long forgotten Dragon King. Reading the writings on the king's sarcophagus, Quan Chi realized that the army was invincible, and could be revived. He also discovered information that could enhance the powers of his amulet, and branded his body with the magical inscriptions. With an idea in mind of the individual who could assist him in his newest ambitions, he journeyed to Shang Tsung's palace. The sorcerer was still not safe from Scorpion, however. The specter had pursued him into Outworld, and they fought, gaining the attention of Shang Tsung. Dispatching Scorpion temporarily, and impressing Tsung, Quan Chi described his plan to his fellow sorcerer; Quan Chi would open a "Soulnado" to the heavens, providing Tsung with infinite souls, and Tsung would help him revive the army of the Dragon King. Together, they would embark with determination to achieve absolute domination of all realms, forming the Deadly Alliance. But before they could enact their plans, they had to eliminate the only two people who could oppose them. They began with the current ruler of Outworld, Shao Kahn, still weakened from his failed invasion of Earthrealm, and waging a war against joint Edenian-Shokan forces. Tsung introduced Quan Chi to Kahn, and they pledged their loyalty in a false show. They then quickly sprang their attack, killing Kahn (in actuality, a clone, although they had no way of knowing this). Kano, Kahn's acting general who had witnessed the murder, pledged his own support to them. Soon after, using a portal known only to sorcerers and deities, they then headed to Earthrealm's Wu Shi Academy, where the Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang was practicing a kata. Under the guise of Kung Lao, Tsung snuck up on and battled Kang. Quan Chi attacked Kang from behind with a skull fireball attack, taking him completely unaware and weakening him. Tsung took the opportunity to break his old adversary's neck and consume his soul. Returning to Outworld, the Deadly Alliance commanded Kano's troops to force a small Outworld village to construct a new palace around the tomb to house the Soulnado. When one of the citizens, Li Mei, attacked Kano, they offered to free her village if she could win a tournament they would hold. About the same time, they approached Mavado, offering him a deal as well; he could earn the right to fight and kill Kano, in exchange for eliminating Kenshi, an old enemy of Tsung's who had recently been spying on him. Quan Chi had no way of knowing, but Tsung had made a side deal with Drahmin and Moloch, who had recently escaped from the Netherealm as well; once his own part of the plot was completed, and the army resurrected, Tsung would allow the two to have their revenge on Quan Chi. Mavado, in the meantime, mortally wounded Kenshi, accomplished his mission, and the Alliance granted him his wish. Li Mei, having won the local tournament, demanded her reward, but her soul instead began to be transferred to a mummified soldier of Onaga's army. It was at this time that the forces of Earthrealm, led by Raiden, attacked. Li Mei was rescued by Bo' Rai Cho, who escaped with her, but the remainder of the warriors assaulted the Alliance. Their attack was in vain, as each one was killed by the sorcerers and their Tarkatan hordes (Quan Chi himself personally defeating and killing Kitana one on one). Only Raiden remained, and the Alliance confronted him together before the Soulnado. They defeated him, but their victory was short-lived. Quan Chi had harbored his own suspicions on Tsung's part, namely that his ally wanted Shinnok's amulet for himself. He was correct. With all their enemies defeated, they turned on each other. Quan Chi emerged victorious, but could not savor his victory: Onaga, the Dragon King, newly reborn, entered the chamber. Tsung awakened, as did Raiden, and together, the three attempted to stop him. In desperation, Raiden released his essence in a blast that destroyed everything in the vicinity, but Onaga alone arose from the ruins, unharmed and in possession of the amulet. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Quan Chi is revealed to have somehow returned, likely with Shinnok's help, and with the amulet once more and now wishes to acquire the ultimate godlike power granted from defeating the elemental Blaze. To that end, he has formed an uneasy and distrustful alliance with fellow villains Onaga, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. He knows that the realms are in the brink of destruction, so he casts a deadly spell upon Orin, Taven's guardian dragon, in order to try and prevent him to put a halt to his plans. In his ending, Quan Chi defeats Blaze and has his sorcery's power increased drastically and it shatters his medallion. He confronts the Elder Gods, who set him up and transform him into a Kamidogu. They then send the Kamidogu back in time to when Shinnok first discovered it. This reveals that the medallion was in fact himself and that his fate would be sealed.[http://mortalkombatwarehouse.com/mka/quanchi/ Quan Chi's Armageddon info] at Mortal Kombat Warehouse In Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, despite being unplayable, plays a sizable role on MK's side of the story. It is Quan Chi who suggests and re-enforces the idea that each of the kombatants assembled must join forces for he was one of the few who was first aware of the serious imbalance of the merger between the two worlds and the result if the merger continued. Despite his known treachery, Quan Chi proved his honesty by using the last reserves of his magic to free Kitana from the Rage that was influencing her. He was originally intended to be a playable character for the DLC of Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe but was cancelled,along with his DC counterpart Harley Quinn, due to Midway's bankruptcy. Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 4:' "A free roaming sorcerer powerful in the black arts, Quan Chi uses his abilities to free the now evil Elder God Shinnok from his confines in the Netherealm. In exchange for his services Shinnok has granted Quan Chi the position of arch-sorcerer of his now expanded Netherealm." *'Deadly Alliance:' "Stranded in the Netherealm, Quan Chi was persistently tormented by the ninja spectre Scorpion. But with assistance from Moloch and Drahmin, Quan Chi discovered the truth about the amulet he had stolen from the fallen Elder God Shinnok. An ancient runestone bearing the likeness of his amulet revealed new information that would enable Quan Chi to traverse the realms through a network of ancient gateways. Narrowly evading Scorpion's wrath, he escaped the Netherealm through one of these gateways and emerged in an ancient tomb in Outworld. Quan Chi had stumbled upon the ancient mummified army of the long-forgotten Dragon King. Writings on the King's sarcophagus had revealed that the army was invincible and that it could be revived. Quan Chi struck a deal with the sorcerer Shang Tsung to resuscitate the army in return for the constant supply of souls his amulet could unlock from a gateway to the Heavens. Before any alliance between the two could succeed, however, their two strongest opponents would have to be eliminated." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities As forementioned above, Quan Chi is the most powerful sorcerer the Netherrealm has ever seen, excelling at both black magic and necromancy (magic involving the dead). A being of many talents, Quan Chi uses powerful dark magic to keep his enemies guessing. Using his necromancy, Quan Chi's form of attack involves using disembodied skulls and skeletons that emit an eerie green glow. He can also use these skeletal structures as a form of defense to block incoming attacks as well as summon reanimated skeletons to do his bidding ( i.e making clones of him self). For his black magic, he was able to open up a Soulnado, which was one of Shang Tsung's primary sources of power, which he can shut off any time he chooses. Due to the power of the amulet he gained from the original Sub-Zero, he has the ability to freely move between realms via portal. More of his powers include: shapeshifting, life force/soul stealing, and power nullifying. Along with Shinnok's Amulet he is able to control all forms and types of magic[ this power has only been shown by Quan Chi ], which for all purposes, allows him to do anything he chooses. Signature moves *'Green Flaming Skull:' Quan Chi fires a skull of green magical energy at his opponent. (MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:A) *'Rising Star:' Quan Chi slides and kicks his opponent from below. (MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:A) *'Magnet Force:' A special move that disables the opponent's weapon from being used or withdrawn for the remainder of the match. In Mortal Kombat 4, the move, called Weapon Steal, would snatch the weapon from the opponent's hand and move it into Quan Chi's hands. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) *'Tele Stomp:' Quan Chi teleports high, disappearing on the game's camera, and reappears above the opponent, stomping him numerous times. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) Fatalities *'Fatality Steal:' Quan Chi simply imitates the fatality of his opponent. (MK4, MKG) *'Leg Beatdown:' Quan Chi rips off one of his opponent's legs and beats the helpless victim with the torn limb. (MK4, MKG) *'Neck Stretch:' Quan Chi hops onto his opponent's shoulders, grabs them by the head, and pulls on it. The opponent's neck is stretched out and the strain leads to the opponent's demise. (MK:DA) Endings *'Mortal Kombat 4: (Non-Canonical)' Shinnok is seen congratulating Quan Chi for assisting him in winning and defeating the Earth warriors. Shinnok tells Quan Chi he would grant him his continued exsistance. Instead, Quan Chi wants to challenge Shinnok. When Shinnok's attack failed to affect Quan Chi, Shinnok wants to know why his blast did not work. Eventually, Quan Chi reveals that he had Shinnok's amulet all along and he gave Shinnok a fake and kills him. *'Deadly Alliance: (Non-Canonical)' "The Deadly Alliance was successful in reviving the mummified remains of the Dragon King's undefeatable army. It would appear that nothing could stand in the way of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi as they began their domination of the realms. Unfortunately for Shang Tsung, however, Quan Chi had no further need for the partnership. Once Shang Tsung had finally revived the last of the mummified warriors, Quan Chi closed the portal to The Heavens and effectively shut off Shang Tsung's endless supply of souls. Quan Chi then instructed Kano to assassinate Shang Tsung in a surprise weapon attack. With their captor cut wide open, the thousands of souls Shang Tsung had consumed in the past spewed forth and swirled around the room. Quan Chi came to the realization that if Kano could so easily turn on Shang Tsung, he could also turn on Quan Chi himself. Quan Chi used his sorcery to drain the life from Kano and left his body where it fell. Immediately one of the lingering souls shot into Kano's body. To Quan Chi's surprise, the man standing before him was no longer the Black Dragon thug known as Kano. Kano's body now contained the soul of the Shaolin monk... Liu Kang." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "The defeat of Blaze enhanced Quan Chi's already powerful sorcery beyond his imaginings. The surge of energy was so great that it shattered his medallion. In his arrogance, Quan Chi ascended from Edenia to assault The Heavens. There he confronted me, with the Elder Gods at my side. The quest had been an elaborate trap designed to pinpoint the true source of disruption in the realms. As punishment, Quan Chi was transformed into a Kamidogu -- the very medallion he had carried with him for so many years. The Elder Gods cast the magical item back in time, at the exact point where Shinnok had first discovered it." Appearances in other media Television Quan Chi made his debut in the animated series, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, which aired a year before the Mythologies game. In the episode "The Secret of Quan Chi", he used his sorcery to turn everyone on Earth against each other, creating pandemonium and chaos that Earth's heroes were forced to overcome. He was voiced by Mark Hamill. Quan Chi also had substantial guest appearances on Mortal Kombat: Conquest, in which he is played by Adoni Maropis, and mostly inspired by his Mythologies incarnation. A dominant presence in the Netherealm, he sought to disgrace Kung Lao and claim his soul on his own terms. Quan Chi was also approached by Shang Tsung to combine their sorcery in a brief alliance to end the monk's life in a hellish parallel universe. When Shang Tsung turned renegade, Shao Kahn employed Quan Chi to eliminate him. Although a fierce battle occurred between the two sorcerers, neither was victorious. Quan Chi also employed three female Netherealm assassins, undead souls encased in living flesh named Siann, Mika and Sora. The three girls were often sent to do his bidding in Earthrealm when the sorcerer was not capable of directly interfering. Although they used their prized beauty and deadly fighting skills to their advantage, none were successful in slaying Kung Lao, his friends, or other enemies of Quan Chi. He usually mistreated the three girls, but Mika in particular looked like she had feelings for him in one episode and he seemed to return those feelings. In the series finale, Quan Chi is sealed in the Cobalt Mines of Shokan's cobalt by Shao Kahn's rampaging Shadow Priests. The mineral nullified his powers, and he is slain. Character development He was supposedly inspired by Destro, a character from G.I. Joe. He may also have been based on one of the demons of the movie The Monkey King. In a conceptual art piece for Quan Chi's Deadly Alliance look, he is seen holding a staff with a grotesque head at the end, which is able to spew green mist and dozens of flies from its mouth. This "living weapon" was elaborated on, and became its own character, Drahmin. Curiously, Quan Chi returns in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon with his outfit from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance with amulet in hand, even though Onaga claimed it from him in the opening of Mortal Kombat: Deception, and Shinnok has it as a weapon called Amulet Staff. This may simply be the result of his character model being recycled from Deadly Alliance, or perhaps he wears another fake amulet for the purpose of looking more powerful to others. Game information In Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, as well as in Armageddon's Konquest mode, Quan Chi is served by three assassins: Sareena, Kia, and Jataaka. At some time, Ashrah also served as one of Quan Chi's assassins. But like Sareena, she would turn against him. He was the first non-Shokan character to use a teleport-stomp attack. Quan Chi appears in Deception's Konquest mode, in which the player must fight him as Scorpion. The model is taken from Deadly Alliance, with the amulet on his belt replaced by a yin-yang symbol, and he borrows his two original hand-to-hand stances from Havik (Tang Soo Do) and Dairou (Escrima) respectively. His weapon stance, however, is replaced by a single Broadsword (based on Dairou's Autumn Dao) since no character in Deception uses dual swords. There is a scene at the end of Shaolin Monks where Quan Chi takes Shinnok's amulet from Shao Kahn's remains. This amulet is believed to be the fake one which Shinnok gained possession of once again in MK4, as Quan Chi already had the real amulet since Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. Trivia *Quan Chi was going to appear in the climax of Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, but his scenes were cut from the final print. He still appears in some posters and international versions of the movie on laserdisc and DVD. *Ed Boon's favorite and least favorite Fatalities both come from Quan Chi (the Leg Rip and the Neck Stretch, respectively). *According to Armageddon's Konquest story, Quan Chi was the one who suggested that Onaga, Shang Tsung, and Shao Kahn team up, arguing that it would be necessary to defeat the good guys. However, he was actually working under the direction of Shinnok to lead the other villains to the spot where Armageddon was supposed to take place. *While not expressly stated in the games, Quan Chi's in-game voice sounds very similar to the announcer from Deadly Alliance on. If they are indeed the same person (and are, thus, voiced by the same actor), this would break the tradition of Mortal Kombat games having their final bosses as the commentators (as, while Quan Chi was one of the final bosses in Deadly Alliance, he was replaced by Onaga and Blaze in Deception and Armageddon, respectively, and in fact was assumed dead at the beginning of Deception, preventing him from being the commentator). *In Jarek's Armageddon bio and ending, Quan Chi offers him the power to finish his enemies all at once in exchange for his services, which culminates with Blaze's defeat in the form of using Jarek's enemies' signature fatalities against them. This is a nod to Quan Chi's ability to use his opponent's fatality against them in MK4. *In Armageddon, Quan Chi's alternate outfit has a puffy shirt, which is said to be "worn on formal occasions" *Quan Chi has made many unkept promises to many Mortal Kombat characters. The only agreement he has ever fulfilled was to the Lin Kuei for eliminating Scorpion's clan. *Quan Chi's alternate costume in Deadly Alliance and Armageddon is his appearance in MK4. *His Appearance in Deadly Alliance is almost similar to Kratos from the God of War Series. *He was originally intended to be a playable character for the DLC of Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe but was cancelled,along with his DC counterpart Harley Quinn, due to Midway's bankruptcy. Yet he still plays an important role in the Mortal Kombat storyline. Mortal Kombat 4: *Has the same fighting stance as Shinnok. Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance: *The boss of the game. *Has the same voice acter as Shang Tsung, Bo' Rai Cho, and Kano. *Possibly the announcer of the game. Mortal Kombat Deception: *One of the characters seen trapped in a cell in the Dark Prison stage. *His Tang Soo Doo fighting style was borrowed by Havik. Mortal Kombat Armageddon: *Has the same weapon attacks as Daegon. Character Relationships *Convinces the elder Sub-Zero to retrieve Shinnok's amulet for him to give to his lord. *Manipulated Elder Sub-Zero to kill Scorpion and his family and clan. *Served by Kia, Jataaka, and Sareena in MK Mythologies Sub-Zero. *Defeated by Elder Sub-Zero in MK Mythologies Sub-Zero. *Assisted Shinnok in MK4. *Sent back to the depths of the Netherrealm by Scorpion in MK4. *Found Moloch and Drahmin and aids them to leave the Netherrealm but betrays them. *Forms the Deadly Alliance with Shang Tsung. *Killed Shao Kahn before Deadly Alliance. *Helped Shang Tsung kill Liu Kang and he succeeded. *Hired Mavado to find and kill the spy who have been following him. *Hired Baraka and his troops to protect him and Shang Tsung. *Hired Tanya to be an enforcer of the Deadly Alliance. *Defeated Kitana and Raiden at the end of Deadly Alliance. *Turned on Shang Tsung and he defeated him. *Tried to destroy Onaga with Shang Tsung and Raiden but him and Shang Tsung got killed in Raiden's blast. *He somehow returned working for Shinnok through unknown circumstances. *Informed Rain that he is the son of Argus. *Helped Jarek to discover a way to kill everyone. *Gathered the forces of darkness and formed an alliance with Shao Kahn, Onaga, and Shang Tsung. *Joined the forces of darkness in the last battle in Armageddon. 3D Animations References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Brotherhood of Shadow Category:Evil Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters